


Earth 33: Outlaws - Jason Todd; Hidden Details

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Biographys [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cause It's Jason, Found Family, Fuck the Joker, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Maybe A Family Of Assassins Was A Bad Idea, Other, That Very Quickly Gets Broken Up, The League of Assassins (DCU), mentions of torture, the league of shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: No file has all the information. No one ever knows the full story. And that rings true for all The Outlaws. But for now we’ll go over the details that were known to few, details Jason didn’t know himself. And other miscellaneous information.





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Jason Todd; Hidden Details

**Author's Note:**

> Yup i am already expanding on what i wrote.

The first event to not have the fully story reported would be Willis Todd incarceration and escape. He was on charges of drug use, theft, and grand theft auto and thrown into Gotham State Penitentiary. Where he bided his time making friends with some of the goons that worked for supervillains. They were planning an escape by instigating a riot using some of Two Faces more twitchy goons. When the day came Willis abandoned the other inmates and at one point even cut the rope one of the others were on, they fell into a rock area where their body couldn't be recovered and a guard mistook that inmate for Willis and had thought the one that actually died had escaped.

Willis laid low and worked with fellow petty criminals, he didn’t return to his family as to not attract the attention of the police to them. He was unaware how dire their situation had become in his abstinence. He felt he got his break when he started running in supervillain goon circles, they were paid better than your average muscle since they were in more danger, both from Batman and the supervillain. The best paid goons by far being the jokers, it took a lotta cash to convince someone to work with the clown. He was excited to work for the clown, even took himself out for dinner when he got the job. But of course that employment ended in tragedy with both him and his son dead at The Jokers hand.

Meanwhile, while Jason was Robin. He became friends with Catwoman. They understood each other quite well, coming from similar backgrounds. And Jason liked her cats. They went on a couple of miscellaneous adventures when Batman wasn’t in the city and Catwoman only ever told him about them after Jason died. Once Jason was back as The Red Hood he always avoided fighting Catwoman, and even went to her apartment out of costume to get updated on what he missed with the batfamily since his death.

There were a couple times while he was Robin he could've sworn he felt like someone was watching him. Unknown to him, even in the present day, was that The League of Shadows had been eyeing him for a long time, they thought he’d be the easiest out of the batfamily to manipulate into doing what they wanted. And they weren’t exactly wrong.

Jason doesn’t remember everything that happened before his death. The Joker as part of his sick joke at one point used joker toxin on him and recorded a video of him while he was under it’s effects and then after the incident sent it to Batman many times to taunt him.

After his death the public was told that he died in an act of terrorism while traveling. There were three funerals. The public one for Jason Wayne-Todd, attended by a large chunk of Gotham’s wealthy as well as family friends such as the Zataras (Zatanna, her Aunt and Uncle, and Zachary), Osborn Cobblepot, and the Fox family. Then there was the funeral for Robin, where the truth could be spoken and his friends could be present, it was attended by all of the core Justice League members, Blue Devil and Kid Devil, Zatanna and Zach, all of the members of the Teen Titans, and the less dangerous members of the rouge gallery such as Edward, Selina, Pamela, and Victor.

And finally there was the family funeral. Only Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and of course Alfred. It was a short and small affair where he was placed in a grave next to his parents, his father was buried at the same time. There was a lot of crying and Bruce stayed long after everyone else, even Alfred had left. 

The mission to retrieve his body originally was to be given to Sara Lance, known as Canary at the time. But she left The League of Shadows before the mission was finalized. Leaving Talia with very few options of who to send instead. Her pet project of training Grant Wilson paid off in this moment as he offered to do it. But even once that problem was dealt with it wasn’t entirely smooth sailing as the graves were fitted with security that would trip an alarm to let Batman know that either there was a zombie of a loved one out there, or a grave robbery in progress. So a little help was required, they managed to blackmail a magic user to help deactivate the security. At the grave Twilight had to coax the magician into doing it and then made sure it was clear that if they ever told anyone, anything of what happened that night they would be hunted down and killed. He unburied the body then got the magic user to make the ground look undisturbed and then left the graveyard body in hand.

Once Jason was responsive after he was brought back he and Grant grew pretty close and brother like. Both of them at the time had been missing a brother, Jason missed Dick, and Grant was missing Joey. So that worked out well. But Grant was still loyal to The League more than he was Jason so when Jason suggested leaving he got immediately turned in and punished. 

Speaking of family, Talia did introduce Jason to Damian, who was ten at the time. They didn’t quite get along at first but grew on each other, just a little, neither would admit to it. And Talia wouldn’t admit that she started to see Jason as a son, though she would play favorites towards him. 

During his time as a member of the batfamily as Red Hood he ran into The Gotham City Sirens and had a couple misadventures with them. Things with him and Harley were tense at the start but smoothed over as he learned all the shit Joker put her through. Meanwhile he also learned that Selina had named a troublemaking cat after him. 

And lastly for the blurbs. The incident with Grant was planned out by The League of Shadows, they built up the scene to be emotional as possible, even having Grant use his old name and costume since it was the one Jason was familiar with. They wanted to drive Jason away from the family, and due to prior mistrust, they’ve so far succeed.

**Trivia:**

\- He is a couple months younger than he should be due to his death.

\- For reasons unclear after he was put in the Lazarus Pit part of his hair went stark white and his eyes turned green, and barely luminescent.

\- When he was younger he had a crush on Wonder Woman. He still thinks she’s neat but has grown out of it.

\- He knows in several languages including; English, Spanish, ASL, some Arabic, and a very small amount of Hebrew (mostly the words related to Hanukkah and birthdays)

\- He has a slight fear of clowns, for very understandable reasons

\- He is bisexual and very comfortable about it


End file.
